The automotive industry is undergoing changes as the desire for more automated services, active road safety and/or traffic management increases. Many vehicles are already connected to other devices via wireless networks and the information exchange between vehicles and between vehicles and other devices are used to improve services in the industry.
It has been proposed that information exchange between vehicles and between vehicles and other devices could be used to provide infotainment, provide warnings to drivers about potential risks, provide navigation assistance and improve traffic efficiency and reduce accidents.
Some intelligent transport system (ITS) applications such as active road safety and traffic management applications would use periodic and/or event-triggered transmission of messages carrying information about the vehicles and the surrounding environment such as vehicle location, vehicle speed, acceleration and different types of other control messages that may be used for operation of vehicular applications. Reliable delivery and the latency of the messages can be important for proper operation of the applications.
Legacy 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) long-term evolution-advanced (LTE-A) networks such as an evolved universal mobile telecommunication system (UMTS) terrestrial radio access network (E-UTRAN) have limited support of vehicular services and are not optimized for vehicular services such as road safety or traffic management.